Embracing Time, First and Last
by Seaflower
Summary: The Doctor and Jack in the Boeshane Peninsula. Sometimes a kiss can't be used, Everything has it's time... Spoilers: References Season Three's season finale, Utopia to  Last of the Time Lords. DoctorCaptain Jack, TenJack


**Embracing Time, First and Last**  
Author:Seaflower  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Who or Torchwood  
Spoiler:Last of the Time Lords episode  
Rating: K/ Slash/Unforgivable Sap  
Pairing:Two impossible men...How I love them both

A devilishly handsome sixty year looking man with wondrous blue eyes held the 13th doctor. The Doctor's ginger hair was splattered with blood from erupted skin tissue. Several of his ribs were cracked and his left foot was twisted in an 360 degree angle. His teeth in pieces and dripping down his chin. His cranium ached monstrously from having stood within the multidimensional gravity chamber while it was operating

Cradling the Doctor, the lone man looked towards the computer terminal. The triple moons orbiting the Boeshane Peninsula resumed their normal rotation. Once again the Doctor saved the day. Yet the old man could feel that something was different. Holding the Doctor close, he could feel that one of the hearts had ceased and the other one---. Working heroically against the system shutdown initiated within 13's body.

"**Why didn't you wait for me!**" Cried the old man. "**You... stubborn... fool...**, I could have gotten back before you had to start the sequence. I could have withstood the pressure..." he whispered to the dying man.

"Couldn't take the chance, a slight second off and nothing could've stopped it." The Doctor replied softly before smiling. "And where would the **fun** be in waiting anyways. You, always trying to steal my thunder. Showed you" The Doctor finished while raising his hand to rustle the other man's brow. Despite the hallowing pain his body was undergoing, he was delighted not to spend this ultimate moment ,alone.

Tears washed down the Doctor's face from the other.

"No worries, you can **regenerate!**, maybe you'll return as a redhead. Hell you might even have boobs. Been awhile since I had that type of fun."The older man rambled on. "Who says that you have to be limited to 12, you're the Doctor. You never went along with the rules before. **Or---- **"

The Doctor placed a finger to the old man's lips, stopping the oncoming kiss.

"Everything has it's time. You and I know that, better than most. Old friend." The Doctor said while gazing as hard as he could. The old man bowed his head down in acceptance of the other's wishes."After all that------, old friend? Even after that time under the bottomless waves of Kilsa!" He chuckled while raising an eyebrow.  
"Shouldn't be surprised, ---not with **ALL** those companions you ran around with..."  
"Look who's talking!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"I'm human!" he retorted.  
The Doctor kept rubbing his lover's smooth jaw line while biting his lip with his remaining teeth, to earn a bit more focus.  
13's charming smile wiped off his face. Replaced with a gaining ease. His steel eyes oddly enough reverted to a deep brown colour.  
Almost puppy like. If not for the enlarge blood pools swimming near his irises.  
"I swear we've spent more time joking than talking seriously..." A tear escaped from the Doctor's right eye.  
"You said life was too important to take seriously" Jack said while trying to force himself to smile.  
"Still don't forgive Wilde for taking that line..." The Doctor mused.

Jack's chest felt like is was imploding. Every cell bursting with volcanic spasms.Despite his immortality, he never thought he would have to endure this moment. Not with his Doctor. He who seemed to hold time and space.

But it seems like everything else; time and space any worked to add more weights to his shoulders. With every flutter of 13's eyes, Jack received a glance of his own future, a never ending desert of stars. Without a hand to call his own.

"JAaaCK! the Doctor called to him like the memorable time in the red room. His hold tighten on Jack's hand."I...ca..n no..longer see..." he gasp for breath. "But I c..an se..e..your loneliness. J.st. like..m.e..sooo lo..ong ago." The Doctor paused. And the pause continued.  
The storm within Jack's heart broke into howling screams, as he hugged the remains of the Doctor.

The Doctors eyes and mouth closed. His body went limp and felt like jello. Extremely loose jello.

Jacks screams continued to bellow until his sadness turn to anger. For not only being left behind. But anger at himself for falling ----. His fist moved to--- when a golden light touched all corners of Jack's inner world. A last message.

_Jack. My dear Jack._

_When I saw my world burn, I thought, happy endings could no longer exist for me. That my life could only be that of a runner. A wondrous, adventurous life but one ultimately solitary; desolate without laughter.Gut wrenching laughter..._

_To think a shop clerk would reintroduce me to happiness. To interpersonal possibilities and that you...you would continue her work. With four words, four simples words. Four destructive words concealing that which I did not realize I needed. _

_Love, I swear to you.I swear. That as you were here for me today, I will be there for you. I will be there for you but not know you yet you will know me and give this lone traveler, his salvation. _

_Regardless of how it seems Jack, __**"You are not alone."**__ You never were and you never will be._

_Till we meet again for the last and possibly first time._

When the golden light vanished. The tears in Jack's eyes stopped and he cuddle with the last Time Lord for a couple of hours within the chamber. Away from any being.

But not alone.

1: This is a direct quotation from the Dr.Who episode Gridlock from Season 3.  
2:This is an actual quotation from Oscar Wilde.

How I love Doctor Who. ... Please REVIEW!


End file.
